Nightcrawler's Orgin
by Freakozoid
Summary: Nightcrawler meets with Mystique again, and has to make a decision that will change his life!
1. The Truth

X-men Evolution  
  
Episode- N-001: Nightcrawler's origin  
  
A/N: So begins the Alternate Dimension. This story happens in the episode where Rouge  
has those dreams about Nightcrawler and Mystique. It begins right where Mystique  
transforms into the bird and flies off.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Scott Summers, Cyclops, asked the team.  
"I think so, but I don't see Rouge anywhere..." Evan Daniels, Spyke, responded.  
On cue, Rouge ran up to the team.  
"Mystique got away!" She said in her heavy southern accent.  
"What did she want to talk to you about anyway?" Kitty Pride asked Kurt  
Wagner, Nightcrawler.  
"I wish I knew, but the Blob, Pyro, Quick Silver, and Avalanche stopped her  
before she got the chance to tell me." He told them.  
"Well, we'd better get back to the mansion." Jean Gray said.  
"You go on without me, I want to stay here for a minute." Nightcrawler said  
sadly.   
The others left.  
"What was she going to tell me?" He thought to himself.   
While he was thinking, he didn't notice a bird fly up and land behind him. It  
turned into Mystique.  
"I said tell no one." She said.  
He jumped up, startled.   
"I didn't tell them, they found out." Nightcrawler said. "What were you going to  
tell me?" He asked.  
"I was going to tell you who your mother is."  
"And it is?"  
"Me."  
"NO!" Nightcrawler yelled.  
"I'm afraid it's the truth, whether you like it or not." She said.  
"No..." Nightcrawler said weakly.  
"I'm giving you the opportunity to come with us, join the Brotherhood." Mystique  
said.  
Nightcrawler sat down. "Who's my father?"  
Mystique leaned close and whispered into Nightcrawler's ear. "Will you join us?"   
She asked after Nightcrawler recovered from the shock.   
"I need time to think about. I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time. I have to get  
back before eight."   
Mystique looked at her watch. It was 7:30.  
Before Mystique had time to respond, he teleported back to the mansion, and he  
landed right in his bed.  
"What's up?" Spyke, his roommate, asked him.  
"Nothing I want to talk about." Nightcrawler responded nastily.  
"Okay sorry." Spyke left the room.  
"Professor!" Spyke said when he got downstairs. "Something is wrong with  
Nightcrawler, I think you should read his mind."  
"Can do Evan." Professor X closed his eyes, and he concentrated.   
"Well? What's wrong with him?"  
"I can tell for certain, someone blocked his mind, but I can get parts and pieces  
from it."  
"I said tell no one." She said.  
"I was going to tell you who your mother is."  
"And it is?"  
"NO!" Nightcrawler yelled.  
"I'm afraid it's the truth, whether you like it or not." She said.  
"No..." Nightcrawler said weakly.  
"Will you join us?"   
"I need time to think about. I'll meet you here tomorrow... eight"  
"Mystique is meeting him again, tomorrow at eight." Professor X said finally.   
"Prepare the team. You'll need to get there to stop her." 


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay, 3 things. 1) Starting next chapter I will mention my favorite review,  
so review! 2) I need 2 reviews on this chapter before I put up chapter 3. 3) In case you  
didn't notice, Professor X thought they were meeting at 8, but they're meeting at 7:30!  
  
7:30, Nightcrawler's room.  
Nightcrawler looked around his room. No one was there. He checked the  
hallway. No one around. He sighed. He couldn't decide if he should join the  
brotherhood or not. "I'd be with my mother..." He said quietly. He teleported to the  
meeting place.  
  
7:35, X-men meeting room.  
"Okay, Mystique made an offer to Nightcrawler to join the Brotherhood."   
Cyclops said. "They are meeting at 8 tonight. We need to get there, and stop them."  
Spyke ran into the room. "Nightcrawler's gone!"  
  
7:35, Construction site.  
"Humph. I bet Mystique won't even come!" Nightcrawler said.  
"You're wrong, I'm here."  
Nightcrawler turned around and saw her.   
"Will you join us?" Mystique asked her son.  
Nightcrawler nodded. "I was sure that the X-men would try to stop me, but they  
never even tried. They don't care about me, let's go."  
  
7:40, Construction site.  
The X-men arrived. Nightcrawler and Mystique were gone.  
  
Yeah, it's short, but stay tuned, I've already written the next chapter and it's longer. 2  
more reviews and I'll post it!  



	3. The Capture

  
Chapter 3  
A/N: And my favorite review is by... (opens an envelope) Jaymie, an author on  
FF.net.   
nice short little story. well written. one thing, only teeny tiny, the professor wouldn't do  
that. he has weird ethics. it would more likely be jean who'd read his mind without  
feeling it was intrusive of his personal space. other than that, it was really good. (ignore  
me, i'm just picky ^_^*)   
Yup, I'll ignore you... (starts the story)  
  
"I can't believe he's gone!" Spyke said angrily.  
Kitty looked at the ground. "I acted like I hated him. I didn't really."  
Jean sighed.  
"Look, I know this is bad, but Nightcrawler is on the other side now, we need to  
prepare to fight him."  
"I don't want to fight him, he's a friend!" Rogue said.  
"Why all the sad faces?" A man asked walking into the room with Wolverine.  
"And you are?" Storm asked.  
"Name's Remy."  
"He's code name's Gambit." Wolverine mentioned. "The Prof. noticed him on  
cerebo yesterday, and now he's on our side."  
"What's your power?" Kitty asked.  
He pulled out a deck of cards. He threw one and it exploded.  
"Cool," Spyke said.  
  
At the Brotherhood.  
"C'mon Mystique, he's a X-men, we don't want him here." Toad said.  
"Look, I have authority over you and I say he's on our side now." Mystique  
insisted.  
"Prove it!" Quicksilver demanded.  
"What do you want me to do?" Nightcrawler asked.  
"Teleport into the mansion. Bring back one of the X-freaks." The Blob said.  
"Consider it done!" Nightcrawler said right before he disappeared in a puff of  
smoke.  
  
At the X-mansion.  
Spyke was lying on his bed. He couldn't believe that Nightcrawler is evil now. he  
couldn't imagine fighting him. He started to cough. A puff of smoke appeared. "No  
way! Nightcrawler, you're back!" He said. Spyke ran to the door to tell the others.   
Before he got a chance, Nightcrawler grabbed his arm and they were both gone.  
  
At the Brotherhood.  
"Sorry we didn't believe you." Avalanche said.  
"Yeah, great job, that Spyke will be dead as soon as our master gets a hold of him.  
Nightcrawler shuddered. He didn't know why. Was it because of Spyke's death  
coming up, or the fact that their master, Magneto, was his father... 


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4  
At the X--men mansion  
"I can't believe Nightcrawler would take Spyke..." Jean said to Scott.  
"Nightcrawler's turned evil, we need to get to the mansion and make a plan."   
Scott responded.  
"Sorry our date was ruined... I can make it up to you." Jean said leaning forward  
and giving Scott a kiss.  
"Apology accepted." Scott said when their lips separated.  
*********************************  
"Nightcrawler, how could you have done this to me?" Spyke yelled.  
"Sorry, X-loser," the Blob, guarding Nightcrawler's cell. "He's with us now."  
"Why? Why would he do this to us?"  
"Because... I don't know, Mystique never told us."  
Spyke sighed and sat down. It was obvious that he wasn't getting anywhere with  
him. What should he do? Why was Nightcrawler with the Brotherhood? Why was he  
asking himself so many question? Why wont he shut up? Why...  
*********************************  
"Okay, the only thing I can think of doing is attacking the Brotherhood's base  
straight on." Cyclops said.  
"That'll be tough, Magneto may be there..." Wolverine said.  
"That's a chance we'll have to take." Storm said.  
"Gambit don't know 'bout this." Gambit said. "Gambit just join, he no want to  
die!"  
"Sorry, we have to." Jean said.  
He sighed. "Gambit 'fraid of that."   
"Why do you refer to yourself in 3rd person?" Rouge asked him.  
"Gambit don't know."  
"Kitty think this is annoying..." Kitty said.  
"No, stop, Cyclops think you all doin' it now." Cyclops said.  
"Someone help, Rouge can't stop talking like this!"  
"Gambit's confused, why you all talkin' like that?"  
  
A/N: That was longer, but it got annoying with them talking like that so I deleted it...  
sorry. 


End file.
